<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于女生的恋爱烦恼 by baweijiayu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310844">关于女生的恋爱烦恼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu'>baweijiayu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>源氏在大厅门口顿住了脚步。<br/>他怀疑自己的视觉系统出了问题。不然，他怎么会看到一起来出任务的天使和法鹰，一个披着浴袍，一个不着寸缕，在沙发上滚成一团？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于女生的恋爱烦恼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哥哥，那么，我先过去了。”源氏站在门口，转过头向房间内打招呼，在得到回应后反手带上了房门，走向大厅。藏在面甲后的脸看不出表情，但他轻快的步伐和机械甲上明亮的荧光，无一不透露出满足感。</p><p>果然哥哥还是比较适合这个姿势吧……</p><p>这样想着的源氏，在大厅门口顿住了脚步。</p><p>他怀疑自己的视觉系统出了问题。不然，他怎么会看到一起来出任务的天使和法鹰，一个披着浴袍，一个不着寸缕，在沙发上滚成一团？</p><p>尤其是，天使脸颊上温柔和蔼的微笑被充满情色意味的绯红所取代，而法鹰一向不苟言笑的脸上也淡淡地浮现出温柔的笑意，一只手正从天使浴袍松垮的领口伸进去揉捏着，深色的皮肤和天使洁白的身体反差明显，越发显出女人柔软丰腴的身体曲线。</p><p>源氏呆滞地立在原地站了两秒，肩上的散热阀“噌”地弹了起来。</p><p>“万、万分抱歉！”他慌乱地向被声音惊动的两人鞠了个躬，动作太猛以至于差点碰到大厅的门框，“我、我什么都没看见……打扰了！”平板的电子音硬生生让他磕巴出了青涩中学生的味道，仓促的转身还让面甲和身后的墙壁来了个亲密接触，发出“当”的一声，在安静的室内显得更加突兀。</p><p>“……他早就成年了吧。不是据说以前是个花花公子么。”法鹰看着源氏仓促凌乱快速离开的脚步，语气冷淡地说道。</p><p>“他这种性格，越是亲密的人反而越会在意到不知所措……”天使昂起头，蔷薇色饱满翘起的唇瓣贴上了法鹰浓密的眼睫，“不用管他。法拉，继续？”</p><p>而源氏则在呆滞的状态下本能地晃回了来时的房间，恰好赶上半藏衣服穿了一半，被恼羞成怒的自家哥哥拿枕头直接抡了一脸。</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>任务一切顺利，甚至比预想的还要轻松不少。源氏在法鹰重火力的掩护下一路绕进了被半藏所侦测出的敌方藏身之处，一刀斩下了中心人物的首级。得益于天使出色的医疗技术，任务结束的时候他们甚至连小伤都没留下。</p><p>这是留在任务执行地的最后一天。明天早晨，他们就将回到总部，在充斥着小美的中式料理和死神扔了满地的枪中继续他们的混乱生活，等待下一次任务的到来。</p><p>不过源氏没想到的是，刚过正午，天使就过来敲开了门。</p><p>习惯良好的半藏正在午睡。源氏轻轻掩上门，有点不好意思直视天使和她白皙脖颈上露出的红痕：“博士？”</p><p>“不要多想，也没什么大事。”天使的脸上露出了一贯的温柔笑容，“既然我和法拉的事情你都看到了，那我也不多说了。反正，本来也没什么好瞒的。就是有一件事……”她秀气的眉毛轻蹙了一下，有些迟疑地继续开口说道，“希望你不要告诉安娜。”</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>天使似乎有些误会了他的晃神，连忙补充道：“不是故意瞒她。安娜毕竟是法拉的母亲，我们不太想让她在毫无准备的情况下太过意外。”</p><p>“啊，我明白了。”源氏认真地点点头，微微躬身，“一定不负嘱托！”</p><p>“你太认真了……”天使摇摇头，突然露出了一丝狡黠的笑意。她一直背在腰后的手伸到了面前，纤细的手指拿着一个盒子递了过来，“作为谢礼，这个送给你。”</p><p>“真的用不着，这都是我该做的。”</p><p>“拿着。”盒子被直接丢进了他怀里。天使抱着手臂，眼中意味深长，“你一定会喜欢的。虽然可能效果强烈了点，但半藏的身体素质一向不错。”</p><p>“……？”源氏在听到自家哥哥的名字的那一刻终于崩不住了，而在低头拆开盒子的一瞬间，他半是意外半是尴尬地愣在了原地，也不知道想了些什么，闷着头看了好久，然后肩上的散热阀再次“噌”地一声弹了起来。</p><p>“别玩太过。明天还要出发呢。”天使拍了一下他坚硬的肩膀，留下源氏一个人抱着盒子在原地发愣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>